1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to placemats and more particularly to placemats for use by children and youth.
2. History of the Invention
For generations, children have purchased, collected and traded cards bearing depictions of sports heroes. With each new sports season, thousands of new cards were published while selected cards of the prior seasons became part of treasured collections. Some old cards have truly become collection items and have commanded sales prices in the thousands of dollars.
Trading and collecting cards has been a favorite pass time of children with parents handing down their collections to offspring. While card collecting has been considered a hobby to be encouraged, some children and youth tended to be both disorganized and untidy. Their collections, often numbering hundreds of cards, were frequently disorganized and scattered. Parents have recognized a need for providing devices for storing and possibly sorting their childrens' card collections. Further, children have often desired to coordinate cards of selected players, for example, players on a particular team, or have fashioned their own "all star" team of favorite players from different teams.
Many parents have also appreciated the need for promoting a relaxed atmosphere at meal times for both digestive health purposes and their own mental well being.